


I need you

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just love rescue fics, Rescue Fic, dont judge me, kara saves cat, love me, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk shows up at Cat's office to get his revenge. Can Kara save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

Everything happens so fast, she has trouble taking it all in. Because Dirk is pointing a gun at her right in the middle of her office, shouting about how she ruined him and how it’s time Cat Grant pays. 

The phone is too far away. There’s no one left in the office. Kara just left, her sister picked her up because she was feeling ill. Cat sees the mad man in front of her, pulling the trigger and she knows. 

_This is the end._

Except that someone pushes her out of the way and she comes crashing to the floor. A red cape and blood and screaming. Supergirl trying to contain the man, but she seems weak and she’s bleeding and how can this be? She doesn’t bleed and she doesn’t lose to a fat man with a gun. 

Cat snaps out of it, lifting the phone to call security. One second later, Kara’s sister is running towards the office. She takes the man by surprise and knocks him down with one single punch to the face.

“Kara!”, she screams and kneels next to the girl. 

“Kara?” Cat repeats and it all comes back to her. How she thought her assistant was Supergirl and inspite of seeing Supergirl and Kara on the same room she still felt something was off. And now Supergirl, _Kara_ is on the floor, her hand pressed against her stomach, trying to contain the blood. Cat kneels next to her and searches for Alex's eyes.

"Why is she bleeding?", Cat whispers.

"She blew out her powers yesterday", Alex says, her own voice trembling. "She used her super speed to get here but the bullet..."

“I’m fine” Kara interrupts, struggling to breath.

“We need to get you to the DEO”, her sister picks up her phone, dialing a number. “Hank, we need help. Come pick us up NOW”

 Alex feels a hand on her back and she turns around to watch her sister’s boss, looking at Kara with fear and something else she can’t quite identify. 

“I already called security, they’ll be here any minute. You can take my private elevator”

Alex nods and she tries to lift her sister from the ground, she feels Kara pulling down.

“Wait… I… Miss Grant, I’m sorry for”

“I am not discussing this with you bleeding out in my office, go!”

Alex grabs her sister by the waist and drags her down the elevator. Kara looks back one last time, haunted by the idea of leaving Cat alone. That's her last thought before she collapses on the floor.

—

The next afternoon, Alex shows up at Cat’s office. The older woman stands up from her chair and walks eagerly to the brunette.

“She’s fine” Alex says before Cat can launch her attack. “We took the bullet out and she healed quickly. Her powers are not fully back, though.”

The blonde nods slowly.

“Tell her to take all the time she needs”

“I’ll try but she can’t wait to come back to work, Miss Grant” Alex says, with a mysterious smirk.

“Why be someone’s assistant when she can be saving the world?” Cat whispers under her breath, going back to the chair behind her desk.

“Beats me. I’ll… let you go back to work”, the girl says and walks back to the door. She stops and turns to look at the blonde, who is already reading a paper. “She’s really worried about… she hated lying to you. If you could call her or see her I think it’d be really helpful”

“Goodbye, Miss Danvers” Cat says with an annoyed sigh, not bothering to look up from her work.

–

_It sucks to be human_

Kara stands up to answer the door, groaning when she feels the muscles in her stomach tighten. The wound is closed but it still feels uncomfortable when she moves. The pain is quickly replaced with the feeling of surprise when she sees Cat Grant standing outside her apartment.

“Miss Grant!”

“Hello, Supergirl”

Kara’s eyes widened and she looks around, worried that someone might hear the exchange.

“Oh, relax, there’s no one around” Cat says with an annoyed expression and pushes Kara to the side, entering the place without waiting to be invited.

“I… what are you doing here?”

Cat looks around for a moment, taking every single detail in. After scanning the living room, she turns to look at her assistant/superheroe again.

“You lied to me”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection”, Cat scoffs, crossing her arms. 

“Of course you do. Dirk was going to kill you. He would have done it if it weren’t for me” Kara screams, not caring who listens.

“Kara, you can’t risk your life like that. National City counts on you to protect them. These people need you”

“I had it all under control. And you can’t tell me…”

 “I need you.”  

The younger woman lifts her head at this last admission, trying to decipher the look on Cat’s face. They both remain quiet for a moment, until Kara speaks again.

“Has it ever occured to you, that I need you too? I can’t let anything happen to you. You’re too important for me”

“Why?”, Cat whispers, feeling like she’s really seeing Kara for the first time. With her usual puppy eyes and shy smile, the girl looks down and shrugs her shoulders. And though it’s not an answer, it will do for now.

“Are you hungry? I’d be happy to order something for us to eat… Kara”

“I’d love to, Miss Grant.”, the puppy goes from confused to excited and something inside Cat melts. Before she has time to think, she walks towards Kara and hugs her.

“Thank you for saving me”

Pain is a small price to pay, Kara thinks, when you're hugging Cat Grant. So she holds on tight and whispers:

"Anytime"


End file.
